Girl Meets: Life Saver
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle spends the day at the beach. All four are having a great time when somthing major happens that can mean life or death. What will happen, will someone die, and will anyone will save the day? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle was at the beach something they did once in a while. Maybe twice a month when its worm out. The gang enjoyed going to the beach when ever they could. They would jump into the water and just splash around at each other, throw a freebie around or just have a good old fashion swim. The gang decided to get out of the water and have some lunch.

Only three of them was back on shore. Riley, Maya, and Farkle while Lucas was little further out then they where. As Lucas was swimming back a riptide ended pushing Lucas under. The gang panicked and hope Lucas would pop back up. He maybe strong but not swimmer strong. While growing up in Texas Lucas did not do much swimming growing up, but thought he could manage swimming.

When Lucas did not pop up the three panicked. There was no lifeguard on duty so Farkle quickly took action. He swam out where Lucas was as fast as he could as the girls watched on. In no time Farkle managed to get to the spot where Lucas may be. Farkle went under and did the best he could to find Lucas. Time just stopped as the girls watched on. They never kept their eyes off of the water hoping Farkle can save the dream boy.

Farkle soon popped up with Lucas. Farkle quickly swim back while holding Lucas up. Now for Farkle he was a better swimmer but normally he would not think he be able to lift the heavier boy. However with adrenaline pumping throw his vanes Lucas weighed nothing. Farkle's legs where pumping throw the water with great speed. The two where soon on shore with Lucas not breathing. Fakle rushed into do CPR. Every ten pumps to Lucas's chest Farkle would lesion to Lucas's chest. When he did not hear any thing he went to mouth to mouth. At this moment he was doing whatever it took to saving Lucas.

After the fourth attempted the girls became more scared while Farkle was still in hero mode as on lookers watched. Help did show up as Farkle pumped Lucas chest a seventh time and still nothing. Farkle did one more mouth to mouth but still nothing. The EMTs was about to get involved when Lucas managed to throw up the water from his lungs. Farkle quickly leand Lucas to his side so all the water can leave his system. Everyone cheered, Riley and Maya hugged Farkle while he was still on the ground After hugging Lucas.

The EMTs congratulated Farkle on a great job. Even though Lucas was breathing the EMTs still want to check everything at the hospital. Before Lucas went he gave a huge hug to Farkle. Once Lucas was all checked out at the hospital he left with his friends who came with. The gang went to Topanga's and everyone was cheering. News traveled fast on what happened. After an hour or so the guys dropped off Riley and Maya. Lucas was the next home with it being Saturday Farkle stood decided to stay for a little bit.

"Thank you so much Farkle words don't describe how I feel."

"Your welcome you would done the same for me."

The two smiled at each other. Lucas soon leaned over and Farkle thought he was getting another hug but was surprised when Lucas kissed him. When the kiss broke Farkle was shocked. Before Lucas said anything Farkle kissed back. The kiss soon became passionate with them taking each others cloths off. The two managed to be on Lucas's bed with Lucas on top. Lucas soon kissed his way down starting with Farkle's neck.

Lucas started to kiss and suck on it but not enough to leave a mark. Lucas soon worked his way onto Farkle's chest as he started sucking on each of his nipples. Once they where hard Lucas licked his way down to Farkle's boxers. Lucas grabbed hold of Farkle's dick throw the boxers and gave it a squeeze. Farkle moaned and pushed Lucas's head down. Lucas quickly removed Farkle's boxers and tossed them to the side.

Lucas just smiled of the size of Farkle's dick. It was nice and big. He could no longer wait to wrap his lips around the monster. Farkle quickly moaned as he was being sucked by Lucas. Lucas kept sucking away like a pro. He stopped at times just to lick the shaft and even to suck Farkle's balls. Farkle never thought the Texan would do something like this. All Farkle could do was moan as his friend sucked away. Then something inside him made himself face fuck Lucas. Lucas quickly ended up deep throating all of Farkle's dick.

Lucas kept expertly working on Farkle's dick until he was on edge. Soon enough Farkle held Lucas's head as he shot his load into Lucas's mouth. Lucas was more then happy to swallow Farkle's cum. Lucas slowly pulled his mouth off of Farkle's dick and the two soon started making out. As they where kissing Farkle was able to taste his own cum. Farkle somehow managed to flip them over so Lucas was now on his back.

Farkle started to do the same to Lucas what was done to him. Farkle also did not want to leave a mark on the god like boy he called a freak. Farkle soon started to kiss Lucas's pecks before sucking onto his nipples until they where hard. Farkle just smiled as he kissed each of Lucas's six pack abs. Lucas just moaned as Farkle kept kissing his way down to his boxers. Farkle did not waist any time removing the boxers and tossing them to the side. Farkle smiled seeing Lucas was smaller then himself.

Farkle quickly started to suck away onto Lucas's dick with the Texan moaning Farkle's name. The sucking became too much for Lucas as he started to face fuck Farkle. Farkle deep throated Lucas's dick with ease. Lucas just kept going faster and faster as he moaned. Soon enough Lucas was on edge and shot his load into Farkle's mouth. Farkle did not mind swallowing Lucas's cum. When he stopped sucking the two began to make out again. When the kissing stopped Lucas looked into Farkle's eyes.

"Fuck me Farkle. I need you inside me badly I always have when I first meet you."

Farkle's eyed widen and then nodded his head. Farkle soon was fingering and rimming Lucas's ass. Lucas just moaned as someone else's fingers are inside of him. Farkle did the best he could and hope he was doing a good job. Farkle's dick was back being hard and once Farkle thought Lucas was ready he slowly slid his dick into Lucas's ass. Lucas quickly moaned as Farkle was slowly sliding his dick into Lucas's ass. Once fully inside the two started to make out.

Farkle soon started to fuck Lucas slowly until Lucas begged Farkle to go faster and harder. Not needing to be told twice did just that. Lucas quickly started moaning like crazy. Lucas was loving the feeling of being fucked by Farkle as his dream was finally coming true. Farkle kept pounding away into Lucas's ass. The fucking became to much for Lucas as he shot his load all over the two of them. This turend Farkle on as began making out with Lucas. It only took a few more thrusts before Farkle shot his load deep inside of Lucas's ass. The two soon fell asleep with Fatkle's dick still inside of Lucas's ass.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please let me know what you thought by a review that's open to all non haters or by PM if you are not a hatter. Not a member, it's free to be one. :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
